1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit substrate, a semiconductor module, and a method of manufacturing the circuit substrate, and in particular is suitably applied to a lead electrode used for a flip-chip method and a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) method or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art TCP (Tape Carrier Package), COF (Chip On Film), COG (Chip On Glass) or the like, there is a method of bonding a bump electrode, formed on a semiconductor chip, to a lead electrode, for example, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. H5-63134, in order to couple a semiconductor chip and a film substrate.